


If You Were Fading, I'd Cast My Light On You (We Fit Together Like Night and the Moon)

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I had to make up some magic logic for this fic so I hope it makes sense, I just made it up, Oumeno Gift Exchange, Supernatural Elements, Tenko is mentioned but not really important enough to be tagged, surprisingly the title is not made of song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Himiko couldn't help but feel tired during the day. Normally, flower spirits were full of energy and magic when the sun came out, but because she bloomed by night, Himiko just felt tired...... And then she met a prankster who was a moon spirit.Perhaps this Queen of the Night just met her king.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If You Were Fading, I'd Cast My Light On You (We Fit Together Like Night and the Moon)

Himiko lied in the field near Hope's Peak Academy, stared up at the fading sunset, and suppressed a scream of frustration.

Four weeks. That's how long Himiko Yumeno, flower child and Ultimate Mage, had been going to Hope's Peak Academy. At first, it had been great! Sure, Himiko had to adjust to the new sleep schedule she had (as a rare flower of the night, going from a nocturnal schedule to a diurnal one was harder than she expected), but she'd been making friends, getting along with her teachers, and preparing for the school year ahead with ease. Everything was fine! Even if she was tired all the time...

And then the workload had hit, and Himiko begun nearly passing out.

She hadn't expected the effect a messed up sleep schedule would have on her, especially considering the energy and magic she got from moonlight was steadily drained during the day. When work began, she was expecting to be able to work it all off right after school and spend the later afternoon with friends, but nope! Himiko's habit of procrastination caught up to her – as well as clubs, tutoring, hang outs, and magic practice – and Himiko had been startled to find herself staying up until midnight just to complete her work.

Which meant by the time she was done, she was full of energy.

Which meant she couldn't sleep.

_Which meant that, really, she shouldn't have been surprised when she began falling asleep in class and nearly lost consciousness twice._

Himiko sighed, settling in among the grass and sandy dirt to wait for the night. After the second time of nearly passing out, Himiko had decided to take a rain check on classes, and took a long nap in her dorm room. She would have stayed in there all day, but of course, Tenko just _had_ to drag her out of there, saying that Himiko should go get some sun – it was good for flower spirits!

... She completely ignored Himiko whenever she tried to explain or brush her off.

It wasn't her best school year so far, to put it simply. Himiko rubbed at her eyes, wishing the sun would hurry up and set already, so she could get some much needed mana. She'd overheard some teachers talk about a late student arriving tomorrow, so she needed to be prepared –

Himiko heard the sound of grass and footsteps, and raised her heard just high enough to see pants belonging to someone she'd never seen before.

Speak of the devil...?

"Helloooo there!" the new student said cheerfully, and Himiko sat up to see a boy with a white uniform, purple hair, and – oh, wow, and glowing skin and eyes. Her breath caught as she took him in, and she felt like she should know him from somewhere, but he didn't seem to notice her gaping.

"I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader! And you are?" The boy leaned down over her, and Himiko crawled back a few inches before realizing she could just stand up. Upon doing so, she found the boy to be about her height – and she also realized some of her previous fatigue was draining.

Thrilled at her newfound energy, Himiko stuck out her hand with vigor she rarely showed any of her class.

"I'm Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage!"

Kokichi's eyes lit up at her words, and he eagerly grasped her hand and shook it violently. "Ooh, a mage? Can you conjure Panta from thin air? Can you play pranks on people with your magic? Ooh, ooh! Can you read people's minds?!" He bounced on his feet with every word, and with his final question he tore his hand away to give her an excited puppy dog look. Himiko nearly laughed just looking at him.

Himiko adjusted her hat, then summoned her wand with a flick of the wrist and pointed it at him. Kokichi gasped, and Himiko felt a little swell of pride chase away her bad feelings from a few minutes ago. "Nyeh, I can do lots of things! It'd take me a while to prepare the spells, though. ... And reading people's minds isn't a thing I do," she added. Kokichi deflated a little, but Himiko lowered her wand and then said, "One thing I can do right now, though, is show you just a bit of my power as a flower mage!"

"Flower mage? Like a flower person?" Kokichi seemed to think about this for a second, before his expression dropped to something you'd see on a toddler's face right before they burst into tears. "Aw, but we can't be friends then!"

"What?!" Himiko's eyes widened. "Why not?!"

"Because all flower people hate me and I don't know why!"

Himiko stared, stunned, at his teary eyes as he rubbed them. _Flower people hate him? Why?_ she had to wonder. _He seems nice enou –_

"But that's a lie!"

Kokichi perked up, and to Himiko's amazement his previous tears were gone, replaced with a bright grin. He laughed as he rocked back on his heels, shaking his head like he just told the best joke in the history of the world. "Everyone loves me! It's cause I'm so cute, you know. Everybody loves cute things, especially when they're maaaagic like me!" He poked his cheek for emphasis. "Look, aren't I just the most adorable spirit you've ever seen?"

 _He's a spirit, then?_ Himiko thought, somewhere behind her whiplash, but when he asked that she coughed and straightened her posture. Awkwardly, she responded, "Um, I mean, you look nice to me, so, um..." She muttered a curse under her breath and tried again. "I guess I can see why people would call you cute?"

Himiko watched nervously as Kokichi froze, staring at her for a moment before whooping in amusement and putting his hands on his hips. "You know, I was gonna insult you and then say that was a lie, but that was too cute! Aw, does little Himiko have a crush on meeee?" he teased, leaning close.

"Nyeh?!" Himiko brought up her hands to her heart, still holding tight her wand. "I – no, I just met you two seconds ago! I just meant –"

In a flash, Kokichi had moved back, and he was grinning at her in that playful yet casual way that Himiko was quickly becoming used to. "I know what you meant," he reassured her, though the mischievous look still hadn't left his eyes. He stretched, glancing away from her and yawning before turning back. "Welp, I've still got my unpacking to do – I'm new, you know – so I've better get going! See ya, magey!"

"'Magey...?'" Himiko questioned, but he was already walking off, so she just sighed and called after him. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The boy waved back over his shoulder, and Himiko waved back. Though, strangely enough, she could feel herself slowly becoming drained as she watched him walk away...

Himiko glanced up at the sky – and was puzzled to find the moon still wasn't up. Streaks of orange were still stubbornly clinging to the clouds, and Himiko wondered how she had ever thought it was nighttime.

_Nyeh... I thought that because I got my energy back, but the sun isn't quite gone... So why did I get my energy?_

Himiko glanced at Kokichi, then at the sky again, and it started to click.

_Energy... Spirit... "Flower people don't like me..."_

_Is he... A.... moon spirit...?_

Gasping, Himiko whirled around, vanishing away her wand in favor of cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling to Kokichi. "Heeeeeeeey!"

A short while away, Himiko saw Kokichi cup his own hands around his mouth. "Yeah?! Whaddya want?!"

Himiko took a breath, rehearsing the words once in her head before shouting again.

"Can I please ask for a favor?!"

—

It had been a week now, and Himiko was proud to say she hadn't nearly passed out in nearly a week!

Once she realized Kokichi was a moon spirit, everything began to fall into place. He might deny it, but Himiko knew he was grateful after she explained that most flower people probably don't like him because his magic made them tired, and that he was interested when she went on to say that it was for that same reason he made her feel energized. It was probably that gratefulness mixed with interest that convinced him to help her out, which Himiko was immensely thankful for.

Her idea was a simple one: since he was a moon spirit and rejuvenated her, if they shared the same classes, she'd have enough energy for them and wouldn't fall asleep randomly! Once they asked guidance about this possibility, they immediately told her how sorry they were they hadn't noticed her difficulties, and helped her get a prescription through a psychiatrist for sleeping medication. So, not only did she get to have enough energy for class, she started getting enough sleep at night! Woohoo!

Of course, the idea came with its flaws. Hanging out with Kokichi all the time was its own form of tiring, but guidance also said they'd send out for a moon charm that could help her out (Himiko hadn't even known they existed until they told her about them, but she was glad for them all the same), so she wouldn't have to be glued to his side for very long. They became rather close, actually, even if Tenko had been a bit upset at Kokichi's near constant presence with her the first few days.

That was another thing, another cherry on top. Tenko had finally started listening to her, and promised to do so more in the future, too.

Himiko hummed softly to herself as she swung lightly on the playground's swing, basking in the moonlight. It was a warm Friday now, and Himiko was enjoying the wind in her hair as a breeze danced around the lonely playground.

There was a creaking sound, and Himiko glanced over to see Kokichi there on the other swing, smile on his face and smoothie in his hand. "What's my beloved mage doing all the way out here? Don't you have math homework to do?" he teased, shaking his head like he was disappointed in her. "For shame, Himiko! Aren't you supposed to be a good student?"

"Nyeh, technically I'm only 'supposed' to be a mage," Himiko responded on reflex, proud of herself for being used enough to Kokichi's mischief that she was no longer left confused or upset with his jokes or lies. "Besides, it's not like you have any room to talk."

Kokichi groaned, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. "Don't remind me about my essay, I don't want to think about it," he whined, and Himiko let out a laugh as he pushed off the swing and nearly fell backwards onto the ground. He caught himself, but not without a slight spill of his smoothie on the ground.

Kokichi rightened himself, back to sitting normally on the swing. "We shall never speak of that again," he said firmly, with the air of an esteemed businessman, and Himiko snorted. She could see the blush he was trying to hide.

"Nyeh, okay," she agreed, but knew privately she was going to keep the incident as blackmail material. "Why'd you come out here anyway? I don't need you right now."

Kokichi fake gasped, mock tears welling up in his starry eyes. "Himiko! Are you saying you've just been using me all this time? I thought we were genuine friends!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Himiko pointed a finger at Kokichi, wagging it like a mother scolding a child. "I meant that you don't usually come hang out this late!"

Instantly the tears disappeared, and Kokichi was humming in thought as he sipped his smoothie. "Hm... You're right! But maybe I just wanted to see you tonight."

"Huh?" Himiko was taken aback, eyes widening and her hand freezing.

"That was a lie!"

Himiko sighed, shaking her head and dropping her shoulders as Kokichi tittered and joked. Himiko ignored his comments, grabbing onto the swing's chains again and kicking off from the ground.

As she swung, Himiko knew Kokichi was watching her, but as his laughs dropped off and quiet crept in, she found the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact, it was rather peaceful like this. Just Kokichi and her, hanging out under the moonlight with nothing but content between them...

Himiko slowed down.

Kokichi was kind when he wanted to be, and a good friend to the few he deemed "worthy" of his trust...

Himiko's feet brushed the ground.

She wasn't just energized by him being a moon spirit when they first met, was she...?

Himiko stopped.

"Did you know you have a flower in your hair?" Kokichi asked, and she glanced up to see him smiling with the innocence and grace of the stars at her.

"I grow them sometimes," she answered, distracted. She didn't look away, instead watching galaxies shift in his eyes, the soft glow that came from him comforting her in a way that felt like home.

Kokichi blinked, slowly, but he didn't look away either. "What kind of flower kid are you, anyway? You've never told me, you jerk." Despite the insult, he seemed just as distracted as her.

"Selenicereus grandiflorus," she whispered, though she didn't know why her voice was so quiet. "Also known as Queen of the Night."

His grin grew, and Himiko felt such an overwhelming amount of emotion at that moment she nearly teared up.

"I think I love you."

Himiko blinked in shock, and Kokichi did the same; they'd ended up saying it at the same time. After a moment, though, Kokichi snorted, and the two of them burst into laughter that carried on the wind into the sky.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god, that was so cheesy! Better get Tsumugi so she can put us in one of her romance animes!" Kokichi joked, and Himiko held a hand up to her mouth to try and muffle her snickers and giggles.

"Pffffft heheheh! It must be magic! Yep, I magicked this to happen!" Himiko joked back in turn, and Kokichi laughed so hard real tears formed in his eyes like miniature moondrops. Himiko almost couldn't believe that a few simple words could reduce them to hysterics such as this, but then, they'd always been _that_ sort of friends. If the favor Kokichi was doing for her made up half their relationship, humor made up most of the rest of it.

 _And magic... Magic and love make up whatever's left,_ Himiko couldn't help but think.

Himiko finally caught her breath back, and after a few moments, so did Kokichi. They sat there, staring at each other with dumb grins on their faces, before Kokichi got up and moved to stand right in front of her. Himiko's smile disappeared in her confusion, but she wasn't afraid – not with the grin he was giving her, unusually honest and sweet.

"You know..." he said lowly, "I think I'm rather glad I decided to go on a walk to that field when I first got here."

Then he pressed his lips against hers, and as multiple buds bloomed in her hair, Himiko could taste the berries from his smoothie.

She was glad too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Oumeno Gift Exchange Day! /j
> 
> I have been. _So_ goddamn excited for this. Initially I was confused on how to write my prompt, but then I was like "wait WAIT THIS IS PRIME FANTASY POTENTIAL" and it all went nicely from there. Also, I'm weak for Oumeno kisses. There is nothing new there. I always have been, and always will be, weak for any fic where my ship kisses.
> 
> Moving on; I hope you enjoyed the fic! I had a ton of fun writing it. If you want to talk to me on Tumblr, my Danganronpa blog is himiko-yumehellno. I hope all of you have a great day!


End file.
